


I Was An Island

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Life Is Strange [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Vignettes of Chloes life.





	I Was An Island

_I was an island_  
 _Before you came along_  
 _Put your boat in my sand_  
 _Your hand in my hand_  
 _Your heart in my songs_  
  
Chloe had always been alone, ever since her dad died and Max left. She'd distanced herself from the people she knew until they fucked off and didn't bother talking to her anymore; she deliberately made her mother disappointed, until she gave up entirely. She never even had to bother with David, he was distant from the start.  
  
But that all changed when Rachel Amber came bursting into her life, acting her way through tough situations and blazing her mark onto the earth when she was mad. Chloe fell at the very start, and though she knew it was a bad idea, she couldn't help but think that maybe this time things would work out.  
  
_I was a fighter_  
 _And I was so brave_  
 _But I lowered my sword_  
 _When you held me and swore_  
 _You'd stay, stay, stay oh_  
  
Chloe had always been fighting the world, fists up and ready before anything even got ready to strike at her. She'd fought the world when it took her father, and fought even harder when it took Max.  
  
Of course, she let up when Rachel convinced her, a hand on her shoulder, saying it was all ok, and that one day they'd make it out of that shithole. She could finally put her fists down, and spread out her arms for another person to fill in the gaps.  
  
_I can't do this alone anymore_  
 _Cause I'm no good on my own anymore_  
 _What did I do to deserve this?_  
 _What did you do to me?_  
 _Baby, come back_  
 _You know I don't want to be free_  
  
That was, until Rachel up and disappeared, and was found dead later. She'd let her into her heart, and it just ended up breaking further.  
  
So she put her fists back up, ready to battle the universe once more, despite wanting nothing more than for her forest fire angel to come back.  
  
_I was a rebel, but I had a cause_  
 _'Til you came to town_  
 _Pushed me around_  
 _And showed me what love was_  
  
Chloe had always considered herself a badass, a tough girl who could take care of herself. But when Max came storming back into her life, and they discovered her powers, and the tornado, she felt tiny, helpless.  
  
So Max was there to help her.  
  
_I was a wolf, dear_  
 _Apart from the pack_  
 _But you answered my cry_  
 _In the dead of the night_  
 _And told me that you had my back, oh_  
  
After Rachel disappeared, she'd been left alone again, like always. And she'd spent months where she'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and sobbing for everyone who'd left her.  
  
Then Max came back, and it was as if all of her prayers had been answered. Although she was reluctant at first, she'd steadily let Max back into her life, her polaroid blessing in disguise.  
  
_I can't do this alone anymore_  
 _Cause I'm no good on my own anymore_  
 _What did I do to deserve this?_  
 _What did you do to me?_  
 _Baby, come back_  
 _You know I don't want to be free_  
  
But of course, the oncoming storm threatened to consume them all, and take Max away from her again. She didn't know how to deal with that all over again, so she begged Max to let her die, sacrifice her so that everyone else in Arcadia Bay would never have to know the pain she'd felt.  
  
But then Max ripped up that damned butterfly Photo, and kissed her, and chloe knew she'd never be alone again.  
  
_I can't do this alone anymore_  
 _Cause I'm no good on my own anymore_  
 _What did I do to deserve this?_  
 _What did you do to me?_  
 _Baby, come back_  
 _You know I don't want to be free oh_  
 _Baby, come back_  
 _You know I don't want to be free_  
 _No, No, No_  
 _Baby come back_  
 _You know I don't want to be free_


End file.
